paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Taser (Payday 2)
The Taser is a special enemy in Payday 2. When given the chance, they tase a victim for either a short amount of time or to the point of incapacitation. Tasers share some mechanics with the original game, such as deploying in pairs. Caution is advised, as focusing on one leaves the player defenseless against the other. Tasers have 360 health (612 on Death Wish) but also have a lower headshot multiplier than many other enemies: 1.8x on Overkill and below and 1.35x on Death Wish. Behavior Tasers tend to spawn along with a small team of SWATS, in-pairs, and occasionally spawn with 2 Blue SWAT's even on Death Wish. When they get in range of an enemy, they will charge their taser weapon, which has a very audible and high-pitched sound for about a second or so, before their chosen target is shocked. Like all specials, they have their own set of tells or warning signs; the Taser has a low, gruff voice that usually involves electrical terms, like "charging up" or "increasing voltage". The sound of garbled radio chatter usually means a Taser or two is lurking about, as other enemies speaks clearly. They have the most distinct voice out of all the police units, so it is very easy to tell them apart. For a complete list of their quotes, refer to this video link. These units tend to behave like regular cops, until they get within close range, at which point they will try to tase the player. They signal their taser with a high pitch buzzing noise before firing. When a player is tased, they lose their ability to move or interact with objects and the crew member will convulse, throwing off their aim and occasionally firing their weapon. One should also note that your gun will automatically reload when being tased, and you are still able to fire manually by clicking. The player can use this to their advantage and try to shoot the Taser, freeing themselves. Alternatively, another player can shoot or kill the Taser to end the tasing as well. If the Taser is not interrupted within 10 seconds, the tased player will be incapacitated. Should a player come upon a group of Tasers with an ally being tased, the Taser will leave the initial player and attack the new target. Strategy Tasers should be taken on from a distance, and quickly, so that they do not have time to charge their taser. Their body armor is strong, but a few shots to the head should kill them quickly. While spraying a Taser with bullets can be a good idea, Tasers often move to the side after taking some damage, so move your aim quickly to keep filling them with lead. Another way to kill Tasers without risking being incapacitated is to charge them. If they do tase you, it is much easier to kill them at close range when being tased due to the firearm and bullet spray being easier to control. Any skills that provide bonuses to hip fire accuracy for the weapon you are wielding become very useful here, extending the range at which you can potentially kill the Taser while you are being shocked. Be careful if there are other enemies nearby who might interfere. As of Update #24, being tased now causes your aim to flail about wildly, making it very difficult to shoot a Taser unless you are within only a few meters of him. If you get tased and run out of ammo, mark the Taser so your teammates can help you out. The cops accompanying the Taser should also be a priority due to their high firepower. It will make your rescue easier if you get tased. Cloakers may occasionally cooperate with Tasers to take down a stunned player, so be cautious of your surroundings if both enemies have been spotted on the field. The Basic version of the Shockproof skill from the Technician tree skill will knock the Taser back after a random amount of time of being tased (about 1-3 seconds), but is generally considered to be unreliable, and the Ace version is recommended if the player intends to obtain the skill at all. With Aced Shockproof, one can shock the Taser back by facing the Taser and pressing the Use key (default "F") while being tased; conveniently, this input is similar to marking the Taser, which should be second nature for a player already. When a taser is in the process of shocking a target, they cast blue or cyan flashes of light onto their surroundings. These can serve as a very useful visual cue to the Taser's location, particularly when fighting in dark areas or on night maps (such as Day 2 of Watch Dogs). Quotes The Taser will randomly speak certain quotes when deploying, seeing, engaging and stunning a heister. : Note: Tasers may randomly let out fits of spastic gibberish, thus not giving a coherent quote to be listed here. Achievements Trivia *Like in the first PAYDAY, the tasing attack of the Tasers are capable of overriding the operation of a player's currently equipped weapon, meaning shotguns will pump on their own, and sniper rifles will continue to fire off semi-automatically until the magazine is depleted, despite the fact that there is no free hand to pull the bolt to chamber a new round. *The Taser is the only special unit type to not have an April Fools "joke" upgrade alongside the Sniper. * The uniform of Tasers in PAYDAY 2 are largely the same as the ones worn by the Cloakers, albeit with a black and blue paint scheme instead of camouflage. *The Taser is the only special unit in PAYDAY 2 that does not have to be specifically killed to fulfil the requirement of an achievement. *The Taser is voiced by veteran anime voice actor Spike Spencer . *Tasers may somehow react to being shouted at and may attempt to sidestep away from the player's crosshair when one tries to do so. **(Pre-patch) Tasers, due to a very rare bug prior to the Christmas 2013 update, was susceptible to Domination attempts. They cannot be converted. This was patched when GO Bank was released. Gallery Taser stunning.jpg|The Taser stunning the player character Category:Special enemies (Payday 2)